Going Crazy
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Mission: Make parents believe I've gone completely insane, under way. This should be fun. Troypay.
1. Moo

Chapter one- Moo

A/N- I actullay had an original idea this time! Kinda. My friend sent me this email of 51 ways to make your parents think you're insane. Well, I've deicided to try to make a story out of it. We'll see how this goes. And of course, there will be Troypay. It's going to skip around a lot too, just a warning.

----

"Hey bro." Sharpay greeted, looking around suspiously as she sat down next to him at the kitchen counter.

"Um, hey." Ryan answered back, looking oddly at his sister for her strange behavoir. Something was just...off with her.

"Hey, guess what." Sharpay giggled, looking excited as she leaned in closer to him as if ready to share a delightful secret.

"What?"

"I had an idea."

Ryan shot his sister a questioning look. She was acting so odd. And giggly. He didn't like the sound of this. "And what plan is that my darling and slightly phyco sister?"

Sharpay grinned. The widest grin she'd ever given. "I'm gonna act insane."

"Act?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You have to act insane? Aren't you enough already?"

"No. Now do you want to hear my plan?"

Ryan sighed. "Sure, why not? It's only the finest hours of my life."

"Great." Sharpay grinned. "Now here's the idea. I'm going to make mom and dad think I've gone insane."

"They already think that Shar."

"Shut up. No, as I was saying," She paused and glared at her slightly older brother. "I'm going to do all these weird things to make them think I'm loosing my mind. I think it'll be brilliant."

Ryan nodded slowly, standing up and backign away from his sister. "Okay, you do that. But I'm not bailing you out of the looney bin." He warned before taking off towards his room, mumbling under his breath. "I think you should be there anyways."

---

"Hey mom." Sharpay greeted her mother as she entered the room. She looked over to see her daughter and her boyfriend on the couch. Troy's arm around Sharpay as they snuggled together watching a movie. She smiled at the sight. She always adored Troy.

"Hey sweetie. Hi Troy." Mrs. Evans greeted the two.

"Hi Mrs. Evans." Troy replied, smiling poilitely from where he sat next to Sharpay.

Mrs. Evans smiled and then began to rummage around in her purse for something she was obviously not finding. "Sharpay?" Her mother called.

"Moo." Sharpay answered back casually. Her mother and Troy stared at her oddly.

"What?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing, sorry." Sharpay smiled. "What did you need mom?"

"I just wanted to know where my coupons went." Her mother explained. _**(Why they would need coupons, I do not know.)**_

"Oh, sorry mom. I uh...threw thoses away."

"Sharpay." Her mother sid, her tone scolding.

"Moo." She replied automattically.

Mrs. Evans and Troy once again looked at her with curiousity. "Um, Shar..." Troy began.

"Moo."

Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes. "I have no time to play this silly games with you Sharpay." Her mother scolded again.

"Moo."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Sharpay asked, looking serious and innocent.

"Moo-ing." _**(No clue how to spell that)**_

"I wasn't _moo-ing." _She insisted.

"Okay, whatever. I have to get to the store. I'll be home soon." Mrs. Evans excused herself before leaving quickly, sharing a looking of curiousity with Troy before she went.

Sharpay shook her head after her mother had left. "Dang."

"What?" Troy asked as he played with their entwined fingers.

"I think my mom's going crazy."

----

Sharpay quitely slipped into her parent's bedroom, smiling when she saw the time on the clock. 3:59 exactly. She grinned.

She took her place, standing over their bed, putting on her hugest grin she could manage. As soon as the clock hit 4:00pm eaxctly, she opened her mouth and let out a _very_ loud, "Good morning sunshine!!!"

Both her parents sat up straight in bed. Sharpay tried to keep from laughing at the sight of hr mother's hair. It looked like an elephant has taken a stampede in it. Her father looked around, seeing caught off guard, muttering "huh" and "What?" Every milio-second. Sharpay continued to grin when they caught sight of her.

"Sharpay-" Her father began, looking angery yet slightly frightened that something might be wrong.

"Moo."

Her father shot her a strange look, but Mrs. Evans simply rolled her eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

She simply grinned, pointed to the clack and said one more time for good measure, "Good morning sunshine."

---

_Tell me what you think, please. Funny or not? Should I continue or forget it? Please let me know._

_-Peace!_


	2. Snickerdoodle and rice crispies

Chapter two- Snickerdoodle and rice crispies.

A/N- I liked the respons I got for the first chapter, so here goes the second. Not much Troypay, sorry about that.

---

"Sharpay, what on Earth do you think you're doing?"

Sharpay looked down at her outfit innocently. "What do you mean?"

Her mother sighed, looking agrivated. "You're wearing your pants on your head Sharpay!"

Sharpay looked down again at her outfit she had been planning on wearing to her mother's tea brunch that she had weekly with a bunch of her friends. Sure, her pants were on her head and her top was around her waist. She didn't think there was anything wrong with the outfit. "It's a fashion statement."

"And what's your statement Sharpay?" Her mother asked, a hand on her hip and an icy look on her face. "That you're a mental retard?"

"Fiesty." Sharpay grinned. "Do you play that way in the bedroom with daddy?"

"Oh my God." Her mother turned around, placing a hand on her forehead. There was a knock on the door, followed by Troy Bolton stepping through carefully, almost afraid of the sutuation he was about to step into.

"Um...is everything okay in here?"

Sharpay's mom sighed again, shaking her head desperately. "I give up. If you don't want to come to the brunch just say so Sharpay."

Sharpay looked at her suprised. "What gave you the idea I didn't want to go?"

She said nothing, just simply gestered toward her unique chose of clothing.

Sharpay shrugged. "It's a fashion statement."

Her mother sighed once again, looking irritated and tired. "Whatever. Dress like a monkey." She said, walking out of her daughter's bedroom, leaving her alone with her boyfriend. Not a smart move for mother's to usually make.

"Shar, babe," Troy started slowly, eyeing her outift also. "Why are you wearing your pants on your head?"

Sharpay grinned, removing the pants from her head and putting htem on right, then untieing her plaid blouse from her waist and putting it around her body correctly. "What about fashion statement do you people not get?" She asked, heading towards her bedroom door to go down to meet with her mom and the brunch group.

Troy followed, looking slightly amused. "I don't think that's a statement you really wanna make babe."

---

Mrs. Evans quitely walked past her daughters room to make sure she was okay, like she did most nights with her children.

But tonight was a suprise. Instead of finding Sharpay in her bed reading or watching a movie, like usualy, she was laying in the midle of her bedroom floor...chanting. Yes, she was chanting.

"Sharpay?" She asked, again, afraid to know what her daughter was up to.

"Yeah, mom?"

"What are you doing?"

Sharpay looked over her shoulder at her mom and grinned. "Tribal rituals. Care to join?"

Her mom starred at her for a moment. "Um...I'm going to go with no, but thanks." She said slowly, not even wanting to put much thought into her daughters odd behavior.

"Okay then. Nighty night."

"Night."

Sharpay gave once last smile before laying fdace down on her floor once again and bgan chanting.

Mrs. Evans simply closed her door, not bothing to ask. She was beyond not wanting to know anymore.

---

Ryan tried to snifle his laughter from the couch as his parents watched his sister with curiousity and intence worry.

Mr. And Mrs. Evans just starred at their daughter. Their seventeen year old daughter. Straight A student. Never even gotten a D in school, and now...she does this.

"Honey..." Sharpay father began slowly, almost scared to ask. "How did this happen?"

Shrugged. "Well, I forgot that I had super glue on my finger when I-"

"Picked your nose." Ryan laughed from his seat as he observed the entire sceen unfolding with great amusement.

Yes, Sharpay Evans's finger was super glued up her nose.

"Maybe...we should try butter." Mrs. Evans said off the top of her head.

"Mom, that's just stupid." Sharpay complained.

"Yeah, like your a genius." Ryan grumbled from his seat.

Sharpay glared at her twin brother. "Hey, I get my finger glued up my nose once, okay. Leave me alone. You did it enough times."

"I'll have you know that my finger was up my nose voluntarly. I didn't super glue it up there."

"Yeah." Sharpay mumbled. "That's something to be proud of."

"Okay, you two." Mr. Evans interrupted. "Now, let's just try to, like, yank her finger out of there."

"Hurry please," Sharpay whined. "I'm starting to get a little high from the glue."

Ryan gave her a look. "You mean, this act of stupidity was when you _weren't_ under any kind of influience? Now, _that's_ sad."

"Shut up Ryan or I'll super glue one of your body parts to another body part and you'd wish you'd never had either body part."

Ryan looked frightned as he moved farther away from his sister.

"Okay," Sharpay's dad interrupted, holding onto Sharpay elbow. "I'm going to try to pull it out okay."

"Okay."

"Ready, and-"

"OW!" Sharpay's finger had been removed from her nose, but with serious pain. "Oh, snickerdoodle and rice crispies." She said in pain.

"Sorry honey." Her father apologized. "You feeling better though?"

Sharpay wiggled her finger around a little, then wrinkling her nose a tad. "Yeah, much." She smiled, walking away with a second thought, looking perfectly content.

Her parents shared a concerned look. Well, more like one that says _I wonder if they have ocean view rooms at the mental hospital we're going to send her to? _

They were gonna share that look a lot more over the next couple months.

---

_So what did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? amzing? What?_

_Oh, I saw Ashley at the KCA's. She looked amazing! She's so incredibly beautiful. Demi Lovato was there too. I thought she too looked amazing. And are you guys as excited for her next album as me?_

_I'm so jazzed!_

_Well, anyways, Please review. I'll bega and gravel if you ask me to._

_-Peace!_


	3. Master

A/N- It's been so terribly long since I've updated that I wanted Sharpay to be extra out of the ordinary this time. So I hope you enjoy!

---

"Sharpay!" Yelled Sharpay's mother through the living room as she searched for her daughter. They were trying to make it to the restaurant for dinner reservations but Sharpay couldn't seem to be found anywhere.

She tried the back porch and sure enough there Sharpay sat, simply looking at the clouds. "Sharpay-"

"Moo." She replied without hesitation.

Sharpay's mother rolled her eyes and ignored her. "We need to go. We have reservations."

"The stars are really nice, don't you think? At my age, everything seems to move so slowly. But I like this."

"What do you mean, at my age? You're seventeen. And the only thing that's moving slowly is your buttox. Let's get moving!"

Sharpay shook her head. "Mom...."She began, taking a deep breathe. "I think death is upon me."

"Have you been drinking?" She wondered, then yelled back into the house where her husband stood waiting, "Honey, did you remember to lock the liquor cabinet?"

"Mom, I'm not drunk. I'm just...old."

Sharpay's mother sighed impatiently. "You're seventeen Sharpay."

Sharpay turned around, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't lie to me mother. I'm 326 and I have enough wit left in me to know that."

"You did get into the liquor cabinet, didn't you?"

"Mother!" Sharpay whined. "I'm dying. Can you please stop accusing me of being a riddeled drunk? And by the way, if I wanted to drink I'm more than legally old enough to young lady."

"Sharpay Marie Evans, I swear I will paddle you!"

"LIAR!!!" She yelled, already on to her next cause. She was enjoying this too much.

"Oh, for Christ sakes!"

"LIAR!!!"

Her mother took a few deep, calming breathes just like her therapist had adviced. "Okay, fine. You stay here tonight. Be happy. Be joyful. Be 326 for all that I care. Alright, have fun. Don't cause yourself, this house, or others injury. We'll be back later. Goodnight."

"LIAR!!"

Her mother rolled her eyes once again and headed for the door. She was so tired of dealing with that girl.

Sharpay sat stubbornly for a few moments before turning around and running after her family, yelling, "Wait! I'll get lonley and those voices will come back!"

---

"So, what do you want sweetie?" Sharpay's dad asked as they sat to dinner at a very nice, and fancy restaurant. He looked over at his daughter to find her starring at him with an intent look. "Honey?" He questioned.

In the next second, Sharpay reached over and plucked a hair from her father's head with a warning. With a grin she yelled in a victory, "DNA!! Ahah!"

Ryan nodded slowly, turning to his father, who was still rubbing his head. "So, I saw this brocure today about this nice place out in the country where people can go to stay for a little while." He then turned to Sharpay, talking slowly. "They even have these really cool jackets that let you hug yourself. I hear they're all the rage in Paris."

She stared at him a moment before licking her finger and sticking it on his ear. She then laughed hysterically as her father rubbed his head and her brother tried to get Sharpay's saliva from his ear. She only laughed harder when she snorted, causing many people in the restaurant to look over in wonder.

"Sharpay, what on Earth is the matter with you?" Her mother asked, sounding defeated and slightly humiliated.

"Sekacnap dna seinop ekil I." Was what she reasponded with. _**(Fyi, she's speaking backwards. Uncode it.)**_

"Oh Lord, I think she's invented her own language." Ryan muttered. "That or she's began worshiping the devil."

"Master." Sharpay responded automattically with a glazed over look.

Ryan laughed very hard at this. "Ha, I was right. Oh, thank goodness there's a reason she's acting like this."

"Ryan!" His mother scolded. "We do not commend those who worship the devil."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I've seen some pictures from the seventies and you and Dad look like you weren't quite attending sunday services."

"What?" She muttered in shock, before slapping her husband's arms. "You still have those? I thought they were burned."

He shrugged. "The copies were at least."

"Oh, Lord." She muttered, putting her head in her hands, looking miserable.

Sharpay's eyes glazed over once again. "Master does not approve of such things."

They all just stared at her before Ryan just had to laugh. "Apprently neither did mom and dad back in the good old days, right Ma? Right Pop?"

shook his head. "Ryan, shut the bleepers up."

"Gosh, why are you all so weird?" Sharpay muttered with a distaseful look. "Am I the only sane one?"

----

"So, what are the plans for tonight baby?" Troy asked as he played with Sharpay's hair. They were sitting in Sharpay's living room, just talking.

She pondered this a bit. "Sushi?"

"Babe, we're in New Mexico. Think more like tacos."

"Gosh, shoot me with a tad pole for being creative."

Troy shook his head. "Sometimes your kind of creativity though makes others, how should I say this, scared for their lives."

She only blinked. "I only want sushi."

"Last time you wanted sushi we had to go fishing. And you know I love you and all, but watching you gut that fish like you did...well, it was a turn off."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "Can't handle a real girl?"

"No, it just...gave me flashbacks, that's all." He cringed, looking to the floor.

She shook her head. "Well I'm sorry I didn't know the difference between a butcher knife and a butter knife." She said, throwing her arms in the air. "They both have B's and K's and it's all very confusing!"

"Sharpay, have you seen my wallet?" Mr. Evans asked as he entered the room, searching around.

"Master needed shopping money." She grinend in reply.

"Very funny." He said without humor. "I'm in a hurry. I need it."

Suddenly Sharpay's face became very serious and sad. She frowned, looking a little upset. "Oh, no. Daddy, I just don't know. I'm so sorry! I'm such a dissipointment! I can't believe I've let something like this happen. I'll go pack my things. I can't imagine you wanting me here after this." She said so seldomly that both her dad and Troy tried to begin comforting her. She ignored them, making her way for the stairs, but before she would take a step up them she seemed to have a sudden thought.

She then continued to run in circles continuesly.

"Shar, what are you doing?" Troy asked as he observed this scene from the couch. Sometimes he really wondered about that girl. But hey, love, it's a funny thing.

"My tail!" She yelled. "It itches!"

Mr. Evans just stood there and blinked as he daughter chased her tail. The one that didn't exsist. "I should really talk to a doctor about this." He said before just simply deciding to buy a new wallet instead of dealing with his daughter, and leaving.

"Shar, baby." Troy said soothingly. "We've been over the tail thing."

---

_Well, it's not great. It's actually pretty rough. But I've only ever gotten good replies to this storya nd I was looking over them tonight and it just struck me to go ahead and begin writing. Gosh, it's been so long since I've written anything for this account._

_But anyways, I now follow the twitter frenzy, so if you would like to follow me my twitter is- xHeavilyBrokenx_

_And I just joined BlogSpot tonight. I'm gearing up to actually write my first post there. So, if you'd want to read that, which I'm not totlaly sure why you would. Maybe you're a fan of my writing, I don't know, you could add me. My blog spot is- CrashAroundMe_

_But if you guys really loved me you'd leave me pretty replies :)_

_And I guess if you guys don't like me and you just want to tell me what an awful person and writer I am, I guess you can do that too. Whatever floats your banana boats._

_-Peace!_


End file.
